Que du bonheur
by DynamoOfHell
Summary: Elles étaient un couple surprenant, et elles le savaient. Elles le savaient aussi bien que leur vie ne serait pas aussi simple que dans les contes de fées, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.
1. Chapter 1

Oooh god. Encore moi ! J'ai rêvé de ça ! Pansy et Hermi' qui font des bébés !

J'vous laisse découvrir ce qu'a donné mon rêve, bonne lecture et bisous !

**→ Penser à tout corriger.**

* * *

><p>Ses hauts talons claquaient contre le sol de marbre de son manoir, amplifiant avec horreur le bruit déjà énorme de son atelier. Pansy Parkinson, vingt-trois ans, PDG et styliste de la marque Switch, tournait en rond sur son podium d'entrainement au défilé. Il y a une demi-heure, quand elle avait reçu une note par hiboux, elle avait fait sortir tout le monde, même ceux avec qui elle était en réunion et elle c'était mise à tourner en rond dans la grande salle aux allures de fashion week.<p>

Et si elle c'était désartibulée ?Ou si elle avait atterri à l'autre bout du monde ? Et si elle ne voulait plus la voir ?En plus c'est déconseillé de transplaner pour une femme enceinte. Et si elle avait perdu le bébé ?Son petit bébé.

Ses yeux brillants de larmes se relevèrent quand elle vit celle qu'elle attendait tant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses talons se remirent à frapper le marbre blanc, la rapprochant de plus en plus de son but ultime. Ses yeux noirs l'examinèrent sous toutes les coutures. Elle était entière. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres rosées. Ses bras s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de sa taille, la rapprochant d'elle et son visage vint s'enfouir dans son cou. Elle avait eu si peur pour elle.

- Pansy, calme toi, murmura t'elle de sa voix enchanteresse alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux lisses. On est là, et en un seul morceau tu vois, elle prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre légèrement arrondis.

ʚϧʚ

- Merci d'être venu les gars, dit Pansy les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était émue.

- Je sais pas qui c'est, mais il t'as rendu émotive, se moqua gentiment Théodore.

- Elle. En voyant leur mine dépitée elle toussota.

- Une fille ? Demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouais, repondit simplement Pansy en détournant les yeux.

- Je baise si mal que ça ? Demanda Draco pour détendre l'atmosphère. Aïe ! Pansy venait de lui écraser le pied.

Le blond se massa le pied et rentra dans l'immense manoir en boitillant, suivi de Blaise qui admirait l'intérieur, et Théo qui semblait subjugué par les moulures autour de chaque portes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais d'important à nous annoncer, au point que tu nous invites pour la première fois chez toi ?Demanda narquoisement le noir.

- Je vais être maman, annonça Pansy alors qu'elle se faisait de l'air avec sa main, les yeux humides.

- Mais tu viens pas de dire que c'était une fille ? Pansy hocha positivement la tête.

- La potion de Severus ! Devina Draco.

- On a essayé tous les moyens possible pour avoir un bébé, même dans le monde moldu on a pas réussi, alors quand ton parrain et venu nous voir et nous a proposé de tester on a dit oui, et ça a marché ! Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue.

- C'trop cool, j'vais être tonton ! S'enthousiasma Blaise, alors qu'il prenait Pansy dans ses bras, rapidement suivi de Théodore et Draco.

- Bon tu nous la présente ? Demanda Théo excité.

- Hum...Il y a un léger soucis...Annonça Pansy en détournant les yeux. Allons dans le petit salon vous voulez.

ʚϧʚ

- Il y a trois mois on a testé la potion de Snape, commença Pansy, mais le lendemain on c'est disputé, pas une petite dispute, une énorme dispute, j'ai dit des choses horribles que je pensais pas, avoua Pansy les larmes aux yeux, je l'ai insulté de sang-de-bourbe, je lui ai dit que son sang était si impur que même un spermatozoïde ne voulait pas de son ovule sale, que si on y arrivait pas c'est qu'on avait rien à faire ensemble, alors elle est partie. Je ne savais pas qu'elle partait moi, je l'ai juste vu partir dans une chambre d'ami, et le matin quand j'ai voulu m'excuser il n'y avait plus ses affaires, plus rien. J'ai appelé Ginevra, pour lui demander si elle était là, elle m'a répondu que oui, et qu'elle ne voulait plus que je l'approche. Son nez retroussé se fronça méchamment.

- T'es entrain de nous dire que ta copine t'as quitté le lendemain après avoir utilisé cette potion et que ta copine c'est Granger ? Demanda Blaise les sourcils froncés.

- Ouais c'est Granger, avoua Pansy en soupirant doucement.

- Tu l'aimes ? Demanda Théo.

- Ouais, plus que tout. Depuis qu'elle m'a sauvé la mise en fait.

- C'est pour ça que tu allais autant la voir à l'hôpital !

- Pas vraiment, on avait juste fait une trêve à ce moment là, mais je me sentais redevable alors pendant un moment je suis restée avec elle, et petit à petit on c'est rapproché.

- Au point d'essayer d'avoir un enfant...

- Elle est venue il y a une semaine, pour me dire qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle s'excusait pour tout.

- Ce serait pas à toi de t'excuser plutôt ? Demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses Zabini, je l'ai fait ! gronda t'elle en lui envoya un coussin en soie dans la tête. Je lui ai envoyé des lettres, des cartes, des fleurs, des bijoux, je suis allez la voir à son travail, je suis même allez chez les Weasley ! Ajouta t-elle en lui envoyant un autre coussin.

- Ah oui c'est l'amour fou, dit Draco en souriant en entendant qu'elle était même allait chez les Weasley.

- Écoutes j'ai rien contre Granger, alors quoi que tu décides tu as ma bénédiction si tu me proclames parrain ! Ajouta Blaise avec un grand sourire.

- Non ce sera moi le parrain ! Contredit Théo en essayant de l'étouffer sous un coussin.

- Rêvez pas les gars, ce sera moi, je suis le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent, le plus...

- Ta gueule ! Hurlèrent les deux autres en coeur.

- En fait, c'est Potter le parrain, et Millicent sera la marraine. Les coupa Pansy. Fermez la bouche les gars vous allez baver sur mon tapis !

- Je m'en fout ce sera moi le parrain du prochain, cria Blaise en frappant ses deux autres amis avec les coussins sous le regard blasé de Pansy.

- En fait, je vous ai fait venir car j'ai besoin de bras pour aider Granger à emmener ses affaires ici, elle ne veut pas que les elfes le fassent, même si je les paient. avoua Pansy en roulant les yeux.

ʚϧʚ


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapiiiitre ! Yay. J'aime trop la relation PansyHermione. Peut-être plus que la DracoHermione. **

**Huhu. En tout cas, tout avance petit à petit. C'est ça qu'y'est bon. **

**J'tiens à remercier mes p'tits followers d'amuuur (L) et les reviewers :3**

**Merci et bonne lecture les gens (y) **

**P.S : Désolée pour les fautes.**

**Delphine03 : Tiens, t'es partout toi ! (J'vais pas m'en plaindre x') ) Voilà la suite votre majesté ! J'espère que t'aimeras autant que le premier, et si possible plus ! Tu m'diras c'que t'en penses, b'soux (L)**

**LiveAllYourDreams : Sympa le pseudo :o ! Voiilà ton vœux est exaucé, voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise aussi :o et Merci pour le compliment Darling ;)**

* * *

><p>Une chambre aux murs tapissés de vert anis et bleu layette avait été mise a disposition pour le futur bébé Parkinson. Elle était grande sans pour autant être gigantesque, et bien que ce soit une chambre pour bébé, le luxe se faisait vivement ressentir.<p>

Pansy n'avait pas fait n'importe quoi.

Le sol en parquet gris anthracite se relevait pour former une petite estrade sur laquelle se tenait un berceau de bébé, taillé dans le chêne par des lutins des bois, au dessus duquel pendait un jouet musical et lumineux tournant sur lui même pour éclairer la chambre avec de petites étoiles, à sa gauche, près de la fenêtre se tenait un rocking-chair toujours en chêne sur lequel était disposé un coussin moelleux à souhait, contre le mur face à la chaise se trouvait une table à langée en bois recouvert de divers produits dans les tons bleus, et contre le mur adjacent se trouvait une petite armoire remplis de vêtements pour bébés et surmontées de peluches en tout genre.

Il ne manquait plus qu'à accrocher des photos de familles au mur, et le prénom de la petite ou du petit.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de l'ex-serpentarde, qui contemplait les poings sur les hanches son travail... Ou plutôt le travail de ses amis vu que c'est eux qui avait monté les meubles jusqu'au deuxième étage, et qui les avaient assemblés. Mais elle était plutôt fière d'avoir autant de goût.

Les hommes présents roulèrent les yeux mais ne dirent rien, trop habitué à une Pansy se lançant des fleurs. Les talons hauts de la jeune femme claquèrent contre le parquet, jusqu'à ce que leur propriétaire se retrouve face à un tableau magique d'une falaise au bord de la mer, qu'elle redressa d'un petit centimètre sur la droite.

- Parfait ! _S'exclama la femme en frappant dans ses mains visiblement enthousiaste._

- J'espère bien, et si Granger fait ne serait-ce qu'un petit commentaire, je la jette par la fenêtre,_ râla le blond en se massant ses épaules douloureuses._

- J'suis sûr qu'elle va trouver quelque chose à redire,_ se moqua Blaise._

Pansy lui lança une peluche pour le faire taire.

- Bande de mauvaises langues !Vous ne la connaissez pas alors ne jugez pas ! _Se vexa Pansy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

- Ça fait quoi d'être une future maman ? _Demanda Théodore pour changer de sujet._

- C'est magique ! D'ici sept petits mois je vais être maman ! _S'exclama la seule fille en souriant largement._

- Si j'avais sût que te caser avec une fille te rendrais comme ça, je t'en aurais fournie une dés la première année !

- C'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille, c'est Hermione. Et en première année je ne m'intéressais pas encore aux filles.

- Ouais bah t'aurais dût, ça nous aurait évité de t'entendre te plaindre à longueur de journée de Boot, Goyle ou Corner.

Pansy roula les yeux blasée. Qu'elle idée elle avait eu de devenir amie avec ça.

ʚϧʚ

L'ex serpentarde attendait dans son grand salon entièrement blanc, elle faisait tâche au milieu avec ses cheveux noirs serrés en un chignon haut strict digne de Mcgonagall, sa jupe crayon noire remontant jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine, et ses Louboutins de quinze centimètres de haut.

Seule sa chemise col bateau blanche semblait s'accorder avec le reste.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, alors qu'elle se remettait un doigt en bouche, détruisant sa magnifique manucure argentée.

Est-ce qu'elle sentait encore la cigarette ?Est-ce que ça allait la gêner ?Est-ce qu'elle allait partir et la laisser seule une nouvelle fois ?

Elle retira son doigt de la bouche et se mit à se masser les tempes. Elle pensait vraiment à n'importe quoi. C'était Hermione, la griffondor, buttée comme jamais. Pourquoi elle changerait de décision du jour au lendemain. En plus elle savait qu'elle fumait, elle s'y était habituée pendant un an.

Encore plus stressée qu'avant, la femme se leva du canapé, attrapa son long porte-cigarette, et le porta à la bouche. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle décompresse sinon elle allait vomir ses tripes. Ironie du sort, ce n'était même pas elle qui portait le bébé.

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors que son pied droit se mettez à tapoter nerveusement le sol. Un 'pop' résonna dans la salle vide, faisant sursauter la maîtresse de maison.

- Miss Granger est arrivée, dois-je la faire monter ici ? _demanda un petit elfe de maison_

- Non, fait là monter dans le boudoir.

L'héritière Parkinson éteignit sa cigarette, et fit des grands gestes avec les mains pour faire disparaître la fumée. Elle sortit à grand pas de son salon, et se dirigea machinalement vers le boudoir du premier étage.

Elle s'arrêta au passage devant un miroir pour se parfumer rapidement, pour lui masquer l'odeur de la cigarette.

Elle était là, autant ne pas la faire fuir avec son odeur de droguée à la nicotine.

ʚϧʚ

Elle était dos à elle, contemplant silencieusement le boudoir avec ses yeux pétillants, comme-ci elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Cela eu raison de Pansy qui la regardait tendrement. On aurait dit une enfant ouvrant son cadeau de noël. Autant pour Pansy que pour Hermione.

Pansy toussota pour la sortir de sa contemplation. Non pas qu'elle était jalouse d'une simple pièce, mais elle préférait quand elle la regardait avec ses yeux brillants.

Hermione se rendit enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle se retourna brusquement vers la source du bruit, les bras machinalement enroulés autour de son ventre, comme-ci elle voulait le protéger. Ce que Pansy ne manqua pas de remarquer. Son sourcil droit s'arqua en voyant sa réaction. Elle était presque vexée.

- Je te fais peur maintenant ? _Demanda t'elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

- Non, tu m'as juste surprise, _bégaya la brune avant de lui faire un grand sourire._

La mauvaise humeur de Pansy ne dura même pas quelques secondes face à se sourire si rayonnant, ses yeux se radoucirent alors qu'elle se sentait fondre de l'intérieur. Sa Hermione était de retour dans Leur maison.

Doucement, Pansy tendit la main, comme quelqu'un l'aurait fait pour apprivoiser un animal sauvage, qu'Hermione s'empressa de saisir et de serrer fortement. Comment avait-elle pût se passer de contact avec cette fille ?Elle lui avait retourné le cerveau ce n'était pas possible.

D'un geste assuré, la fille aux cheveux lisse l'attira dans ses bras et l'encercla fortement contre elle, son souffle se perdant dans les boucles brunes alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux la picoter. Deux petits bras encerclèrent sa taille, et la tête de son amie se posa lassivement contre son épaule.

- Ne pars plus, _murmura Pansy à son oreille, plus jamais._

Elle la sera plus fort contre elle, elle était son amour, elle ne voulait plus la perdre.

- A jamais Pansy,_ répondit doucement Hermione qui la sera tout aussi fort._


End file.
